Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing apparatus that returns from a power saving state based on receipt of print data from an external apparatus and to a control method of the printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
When a printing apparatus is not in use power saving is realized by shifting the printing apparatus to a power saving state where power supply to a printer unit or a controller for controlling the printer unit is stopped. When the printing apparatus returns from the power saving state to execute printing, various preparation operations of the printer unit, such as increasing a temperature of a fixing device and driving a polygon mirror, are necessary.
In a conventional printing apparatus, a preparation operation of a printer unit is executed after activation of a controller because the controller determines whether to execute printing based on data when the data is received. Thus, a long delay can occur until the printer unit executes printing after a network controller receives the print data. As such, a printing prediction return function is known as a technique for reducing the amount of time until the printer unit starts printing after the network controller receives the print data. The printing prediction return function causes the network controller to determine whether the print data is received and to control the preparation operation of the printer unit without waiting for activation of the controller. More specifically, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-222753, the network controller determines whether received data is print data based on a port number specified by the received data, and executes the preparation operation of the printer unit if the received data is the print data.
However, even if the received data is the print data, there is a case where the preparation operation of the printer unit does not have to be executed promptly. For example, the received print data can be reserved in the printing apparatus, and the printing can be executed later when a user inputs an execution instruction of the print data. In a case where the print data is reserved in the printing apparatus, a printed material is not output until the user inputs the execution instruction of the print data. Accordingly, unless the user inputting the print data promptly acquires a printed material, the preparation operation of the printer unit is unnecessary if the preparation operation thereof is executed in advance.
Because the network controller discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-222753 determines whether the received data is the print data and controls execution of the preparation operation of the printer unit, the preparation operation of the printer unit is executed even if the print data is to be reserved in the printing apparatus. Thus, if the user inputting the print data does not promptly issue the execution instruction of the print data, the preparation operation is unnecessarily executed.